This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This newly created Research Computing Unit has two objectives. The primary objective is to facilitate the upgrade and guide implementation of a new electronic health records (EHR) system for WNPRC core clinical records and to improve access to this information. In addition to core colony records, this unit will provide core, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized bioinformatics expertise. Progress and concerns: The Research Computing unit was created in Dec 2009. The initial focus of this unit will be improved storage of core colony records clinical data and improved, expanded access to this resource. To date, we have created a redesigned, secure, read-only portal to access animal records that is expected to go live in early 2010. In addition to clinical data, Research Computing has provided extensive bioinformatics support to the Genetics Services unit. This support has focused on the analysis and management of 454 data, including high throughput MHC genotyping and ultra-deep sequencing of SIV genomes. This work is expected to continue in the following year.